The Geometrian Solar System
(Do note that all these are planets except for Space, TGSU, The Geometrian Pulse, Outer Planets, Inner System and Outer System) Space So far scientists of Cubedome have found many astonishing discoveries and made quality space tech to explore the unknown. Although, there is still one planet in the system that is mostly unknown. It is thought to actually be a dyson sphere, recently discovered and with an unknown creator, most evidence point to the allies´ main enemy, Hardcore. TGSU The Geometrian Space University. It was established when space themes were popular and people were asking themselves about more than just what they had before. The space crews consist of a lot of members. The most popular from the Dashlands is/are Lennycube, Insane Demon (actually from Diffile), Hard and Harder. It is also the said difficulties and cubes job. The Geometrian Pulse The G4V main sequence yellow dwarf star. Shortened to TGP. Inner Planets The inner, rocky planets. The Chimney The Chimney is the innermost planet. Vieved from telescopes, it appears in a dark green color, mostly due to chlorine and carbon-dioxide in the thick atmosphere known to surround it. This planet is very mysterious, and very hard to get to. So far, only one flyby of it has occured, and has shown that you can't view the surface from above due to the giant cloud layer trapping the surface in a planetary greenhouse. A mission is currently heading to it, but due to the difficulty of getting there, it will probably arrive in ~2 years or so. Helious Here lies the largest volano in the solar system. Its mass is about a half of Cubedome's, which allows a wonderful but dangerous landscape to form. It has been visited by the space crew. Has a VERY thick atmosphere, with pressures ranging up to 95 atm. Helious Explorer (very original name) has discovered a hellish surface on it in 7015. It's average temperature is 530 degrees celsius, and it rains acid and snows metal! Cubedome Cubedome is the planet where the difficulties and cubes live. It isn't the only planet to have life on it though. It has its own moon, MANIA. This is where most of the characters ever appeared. The second planet where life was found was Gemnated, a planet far away from Cubedome. The third was MANIA, its moon. It also has a rich history. MANIA This is Cubedome's moon. The Invaded Smallish rocky planet that's coloured red due to iron oxide on its surface. Has water and life. Also has 2 tiny moons, Gealach and Misyat. The second largest volcano (now extenguished) is here aswell. Gealach The largest one. Rocky asteroid with traces of iron, 4km in radius. Misyat The smallest one. Studies have shown, that it is 98% iron, which makes it a good location for minedrift. 2km in radius. Gemnated Gemnated is one of the first planets to be visited. Life exists on it, although its been alot of time since the last and first visit to it. It is green because it is actually mostly made up of gems. Its gravity is the strength as the one of Cubedome, although it is a bit smaller. Miner people live there, struggling to get a payment of their job. Has 3 small moons: Archearit, Egate and Kinett. Compoverse In Compoverse Season 2, Crea struck Gemnated, leaving a giant crater and other disasters on there. Archearit This hostile moon has a relatively thick atmosphere, making the surface burn below. It is unknown where the atmosphere came from. Only one mission has landed on it, and it survived for 1 day, before succumbing to the hostile environment. It is tidally locked to Gemnated. Reports say that it looks cool viewed from Gemnated. You can also see a faint tail extending from it, best seen from the night side of Gemnated. Asteroid Belt Asteroids! 1 Atos Atos is the largest and first asteroid ever discovered. It has 1 small moon. S/7061 Janus Atos' moon. 2 Crea Crea is a big threat to Gemnated. This large asteroid crosses Gemnated's orbit often, and the closest passage was 9x further away from Archearit. However, it is not in an orbital resonace which allow it to strike. Compoverse In Compoverse Season 2, Crea struck Gemnated, leaving a giant crater and other disasters on there. 3 Wellop Confirmed to have ice in its dark side. It's tidally locked to TGP for unknown reasons. Outer Planets The outer, colder planets. Slope One of the last discovered planets in the solar system, with a guardian guarding something more important than ever imaginable. It is one of the most visited planets, due to its interesting landscape and view of it's crumbling moon above. Its extremely cold temperatures require special space suits. There have been discovered secret hideouts recently, which could mean there is intelligent life there secretly lurking underneath the ice. It also has a moon, Courzos, which could be the reason of a subsurface ocean discovered underneath the ice, but it is unlikely, as it's too small to exert a large enough tidal force. Compoverse In Compoverse Season 2, nearly all of Slope's ice has melted, leaving only small patches to stand on. In CS3 a fungus has overtaken the planet. Courzos Courzos, Slope's only moon, is a captured object from either the main asteroid belt or it's a large comet that got captured. Either way, it has a very inclined and retrograde orbit. It is also slowly getting ripped apart by Slope due to tidal forces, so in about 20,000 years, Courzos will just be an icy ring around Slope, making Slope a lonely world again. Courzos debree is also everywhere in the system, making getting to Slope a hassle. Compoverse In Compverse Season 2, Courzos has crumled away, giving Slope a ring. Kappa This icy world has been visited by Hard, Harder and Lennycube. One side of it is green for unknown reasons (scientists speculate if it's algae or something else), and the other side is completely white. It also contains the largest cryovolcano (a volcano that spews out water and such) in the entire system. Also has a ring and 3 discovered moons. It also has an unusually eccentric orbit, probably from a large impact (which would also explain the rings). Gerkunk This planet is one of the last discovered planets, and the first gas giant discovered. Gerkunk is unique, because it rotates clockwise, possibly due to a massive impact that reversed its rotation. It has a ring and 30 discovered moons, two of them may have a subsurface ocean. Einse Its largest moon, with a subsurface ocean under a thick layer of ice. Zerominium Possibly one of the more interesting planets, Zerominium is 2 Cubedome-sized bodies orbiting around a center of mass between them. Due to tidal forces, they both are slightly egg-shaped. No planned missions to them has been thought of, due to planetary alignment and difficulty to land on/orbit around. Zero Zero is the largest of the two. Minium The smallest of the two. Poloria The largest planet of the system, this gas giant was the third-last planet to be discovered due to its distance from The Geometrian Pulse. This gargantuan world has a large ring and 21 discovered moons. The largest one, Blizzard, possibly contains a subsurface ocean and a magnetosphere, making it a possible candidate for extraterrestial life. Other moons of Poloria may also have an ocean, but so far only one mission has visited Poloria (and it was a flyby), so not much is known currently. It takes a whopping 224 years for Poloria to complete a single orbit! Blizzard The largest moon. MTBA Dwarf Planets Small icy bodies discovered outside of Poloria's orbit. Zednia The largest of the dwarves, Zednia was once thought of as a planet, but its insane orbit with a few rocks in it demoted it to being a dwarf. One mission has visited (flyby again) Zednia, finding an atmosphere and 3 more moons. It's orbit is very eccentric, reaching outside Poloria's orbit, and inside Zerominium's orbit. A subsurface ocean is unlikely, as none of its 5 moons are massive enough to heat its interior. It's axial tilt is 85 degrees. Xiora The people that found Xiora originally thought of it as the 13th planet, but after discovring a lot of these icy bodies, Zednia and Xiora were demoted to dwarf planets. This inclined dwarf has only 1 moon discovered. Kirte Not much is know about this dwarf, but it is accepted that this object has 1 moon, and no ice on its surface, because of its low albedo. Has a small ring. Deute The furthest out and most inclined of all the dwarf planets. A mission to it has been planned for 9061. So far no moons or rings have been discovered. Planet 10? There have been multiple objects in the outermost regions in the system that have their eccentric orbit pointed in the same direction, possibly caused by a large object disturbing the orbits of the small bodies. Inner System (no orbits) (please ignore the stuff)The inner system contains all the planets down to Slope. The contents below the end of the Slope category go into the Outer System. (credit to marko#4810 and Silver369#5792 for making the Inner System) The Outer System Gunner will edit this more. (credit to GunnerTeam#9132 for making the Outer System) the Main Galaxy image Category:Space Category:Planetary System